


Blooming Flowers

by M3Lymle



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Regret, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Some Humor, The Author Regrets Everything, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3Lymle/pseuds/M3Lymle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Homura's maturity blooms, so does her heart's desires. Can she tell the difference between lust and love before she ruins not only her friendship with the others, but their blossoming hearts as well? Even then, can she win the heart of the girl she loves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blooming Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress and an attempt to kick start my writing spirit after 5 years of not writing anything. I'm not sure what this story is going to evolve into, though I have the simple outline planned in my head. Please feel free to leave any advice or opinions in the comments, and bare with me as I figure out how to write again.

Homura's cool velvet eyes snapped back into focus as the final bell for school rang. All around her classmates buzzed, talking about the upcoming summer and what their plans were. Homura already knew she'd spend her entire summer with the friends she'd had since middle school. Some of her fellow classmates complained about the summer homework worried them, but she knew that she'd have hers finished the first couple of days. However it could serve a purpose, if she were to use it as a means to an end to spend more time with Madoka. Homura gathered all of her things quietly slipping them in her backpack, sliding it onto her shoulders, and then she quietly ran her fingers through her long smooth silk black hair. It was an old habit, one she'd had since middle school, and though it may be odd for her to still be doing it near the end of High School, it always seemed to calm her down. Lately anytime her thoughts shifted to Madoka, there was an odd sensation in her heart. Homura was too calm and collected to pay attention to such small anxiety's, but it was odd. They had been friends for several years, so why when she thought of her pink haired best friend did her heart begin to feel so odd? Homura made her way past her fellow school mates without drawing any attention, she was used too being a ghost by now, and head outside to the school courtyard. Shortly after making it outside she heard the familiar sound of two voices playfully bickering at one another.  
"Oh so it's like that is it? You totally didn't wanna share these with me!"  
"Wha--no Kyouko don't eat all of them!"  
In their usual corner of the courtyard the red hair and eyed Kyouko was holding back the blue hair and eyed Sayaka with one hand and pouring a bag of chips into her mouth with the other, the usual playful smirk on her face obvious even as she ate. Sayaka was pouting and struggling against Kyouko who was obviously much stronger then her.  
"They were delicious." Kyouko grinned and tossed the empty bag at Sayaka, who went to catch it and her face instantly turned into a large pout.  
"Those were my favorite you bully."  
"I know, that's why I did it." Kyouko laughed as Sayaka punched her shoulder. The two of them had always been like this ever since they were younger, but as the years passed it seemed to Homura that their friendship burned brighter and brighter. She wondered if maybe they'd end up together like Mami and Nagisa had. It certainly seemed likely with the way they had been acting lately. Homura felt the odd sensation in her heart rouse again as she walked over the two.  
"Yo Homura" Kyouko placed both hands behind her head, as Sayaka still sulked.  
"Hey Homura. How are you today?" Both girls were now looking at her.  
"I am doing well today, though school was as slow as ever. I'm grateful for summer starting next week." Both girls nodded in agreement.  
"I'm so excited for summer this year!" Sayaka looked like an eager puppy.  
"Whatever loser you'll just tag along with whatever we do anyway." Kyouko teased as she poked Sayaka's forhead. Over the years Kyoko had kept her hair longer then even Homura's, it was any wonder that a girl like Kyouko was able to maintain it but it was also so very well maintained. It seemed like Kyouko's hair just went on and on. Sayaka usually kept her hair tom-boyishly short, but lately it seemed like she was trying to let it grow out a little more. Homura pondered if perhaps Kyouko had suggested it. She was so busy staring at both the girls as they spoke, studying their features, that she hadn't noticed the wonderful scent of sweet familiar perfume until she felt arms slip around her waist in a hug from behind. Homura's heart raced rapidly.  
"Hey Homura!" The cheerful voice from behind her belonged to her best friend Madoka. She could pick it out of a crowd of a thousand people quite easily.  
"Ah hello Madoka." Homura spoke calmly and collect as ever.  
"Yo Madoka"  
"Heya Madoka. Kyouko ate my chips!"  
"Are you still going on about that?"  
"They were mine!"  
Madoka laughed softly as she let go of Homura and walked over to them. Over the years Madoka's hair had gotten a little longer, but she always wore her signature red ribbon in her hair the same way since they were young. Homura could hear Madoka scolding Kyouko but all she cared about was studying the features of her best friend. Madoka's face was always so relaxed and sweet, her complexion was wonderful, and something about her pink eyes were soothing and could melt any worries away. Homura could feel her heart racing much faster but she simply closed her eyes and tried to stay relaxed. How long until this odd sensation went away?  
"Earth to Homura" She heard Sayaka call out as she opened her eyes again.  
"Homura are you alright?" Madoka leaned in close. "You don't seem to be red or anything, was it a long day?"  
Homura could feel herself about to blush, her of all people. "I'm fine, it was just a boring day. Shall we get going to WcDonald's?"  
"Yeah yeah yeah I could go for some grub!"  
"Everyone else is leaving the school grounds so it'd be odd if we stuck around."  
Madoka smiled bright. "Yeah of course let's get going." 

The four friends walked together, the other three ahead of Homura seemed to get lost in talk about the upcoming summer. She had to admit that she was excited as the rest of them. If all went well Madoka's parents were planning a trip to the U.S and were planning to let all of them come, and if not then they had promised to treat them all to a trip to the hot springs. Either way it was sure to be an exciting summer, and Homura was positive that it would be one to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this up I have a real love-hate relationship with my own writing right now. I'm worried the characters don't quite fit their personalities, and I know that I can do much better. I also feel like the chapter ends kind of abruptly. Oh well at least it's a start.


End file.
